


Salt and Water

by couldbemoresonic



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Flirting, One Shot, Sexy Times, Smut, wlw, young kya - Freeform, young lin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couldbemoresonic/pseuds/couldbemoresonic
Summary: “Good morning, Lin”, her name dripped from Kya’s lips like silk, making Lin’s heart jump and clench.  “Join me,” she said, turning to catch green eyes with blue, and suddenly the heat that had pooled at Lin's core was the only heat she could feel.  Her shoulders flushed, and a chill ran down the backs of her arms.Early morning workouts leave Lin dripping in the heat and seeking water.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Salt and Water

She was up before the sun.

Five days before the summer solstice, and Air Temple Island was hot. Lin wrapped her chest quietly in the stillness of the dark morning and changed into her active gear before walking barefoot down the wooden steps of the temple. Maybe she would find some respite from the heat outside.

The earth greeted her with a familiar hum, and her heart settled into its rhythm. She stretched her arms across her chest, breathing deeply with each pull. It was so warm already.

Lin began her first set as the sky peeked over the horizon. No one would be up for at least another hour or two at this rate.

The first bead of sweat rolled down her spine, sending a chill through her arms. _Keep going,_ she said to herself.

By the time Lin had started her second set, the air was so thick, it was hard to concentrate on anything but the heat. _Water. One more set and then I'll go to the water_.

She lifted the boulder over her head again, and squatted low before standing up and repeating the motion. The heat was becoming unbearable, her shirt was soaked through, and her shorts were on their way. Her thighs burned with every squat, she relished in the feeling. Ten more... squat, burn, sweat _ugh_ , nine...

She threw the boulder back to the side of the courtyard and doubled over, panting. Her breaths were coming hot and fast, her hands slipping off of her knees, beads of sweat running down her arms and down the length of her toned back. She stood up and stretched her arms behind her head, her abs visible when her shirt rolled up over her torso. The heat was too much, she felt her body squirm in response, realizing that at some point, the heat had traveled between her legs and began demanding her attention. Lin's face flushed with the sensation. _Water_ she needed water. She needed to cool down.

Her body turned all on its own, her feet taking her around towards the cliffs that she basically grew up on. She could imagine the young version of herself practicing her bending, and just running around, being a kid.

She wasn't a kid any more.

Her feet knew the path, around the back of the temple, near the cliffs, down makeshift stairs made of stone, there was a cave that they had discovered years ago. It was a cool respite from the sun on hot summer days, and once they had mastered their bending, between earth and water, they had fashioned a secret lagoon. Lin hadn't been down there in years.

Lin realized quickly that she was no longer the only one awake on the island. Kya was sitting at the edge of the small pool, dangling her feet in the water.

“Good morning, Lin”, her name dripped from Kya’s lips like silk, making Lin’s heart jump and clench. “Join me,” she said, turning to catch green eyes with blue, and suddenly the heat that had pooled at Lin's core was the only heat she could feel. Her shoulders flushed, and a chill ran down the backs of her arms.

Kya was only a few years older than Lin, but she looked so much more... mature. She wore very little, a cropped shirt that showed off her toned abdomen, and a bathing suit bottom. Her hair was pulled back, but some strands had pulled loose and delicately framed her face. _There’s nothing delicate about her._ Kya’s long legs moved tantalizingly in and out of the clear pool, toes pointed. Her thighs were not as muscular as Lin's were, but there was something so inviting about how they pressed up against the rocks she sat on. Her arms stretched out behind her, arching her back ever so slightly. Suddenly Lin wondered how it would feel to run her fingers over Kya's back, to squeeze the back of her thigh... Kya's lips looked pinker than usual, and Lin wondered if she had been biting them.

“Well?” Came her voice again, and Lin found herself stepping towards the pool and walking in slowly, savoring the coolness of the water lapping her ankles. Lin's chest flushed, she wondered if waterbenders could use the water as an extension of themselves like Toph used the ground. Her thighs reached the water and she shivered. Lin exhaled quickly, but sucked in a breath when she felt the still pool begin lapping at the backs of her thighs, forwards and backwards, gently pulling her deeper into the pool. The seductive ebb and flow of the crystal water beckoned her feet forward. She glanced up to see Kya's long fingers commanding the water in a 'come here' fashion. The water had reached the swell of her ass and Lin sighed deeply as the sensation of the water surrounded her warm skin, covering her lower back with goosebumps. 

Never taking her eyes off of Lin, Kya slipped into the water and positioned herself back against the rocks she had been sitting on. Her eyes had always been a beautiful shade of blue that had always caught Lin’s attention. The rich sapphire color seemed to peer straight past her hard exterior. They made Lin feel vulnerable. Kya’s azure irises seemed darker now in the light of the partial cave they were engulfed in.

As Lin approached, it suddenly struck her that she really should take off her wrist wrappings so she didn't have to struggle with them when they were wet. She reached for them, but Kya caught her wrist in her hands. Lin didn't remember getting quite so close to the long haired girl.

“Allow me,” she murmured, her voice made Lin's knees wobble, much to her dismay. The scene was far more intimate than it should be, and Lin was starting to wonder how on earth she had gotten herself in this position. She didn't have to think for long, however, because Kya pulled on Lin’s arm, causing her to almost lose her footing. Kya pressed Lin's hand to her ribs, centimeters away from the swell of her breast. She felt Kya's hands working at her wrist wrappings, but Lin was too preoccupied with keeping her fingers as still as possible. But then again, _maybe Kya wouldn't mind if I brushed my thumb up just a bit._ Lin felt her mouth start to water and was suddenly embarrassed at the thoughts that had been infiltrating her mind. But she couldn't shake Kya's devastating pull. The scent of sea salt and lavender filled her nose, erasing any embarrassment from her mind. Leaving just something that could only be described as... as... _Kya._ The heat at her core had returned, and Lin found herself stepping closer still to the water bender. She never moved that thumb. 

Kya released her hand, and Lin let it trail feather light down Kya's abdomen, leaving little goosebumps in its wake, before it splashed into the water. Kya, eyes dark, grabbed Lin's other wrist and placed it in the same manner, under her other breast. Her fingers danced over Lin's for a second too long, and as if she had been reading Lin's mind, she pressed her hand upwards, so that it sat squarely at the base of Kya's unwrapped breast. The breaths coming from both women were shallow and fast. Lin's mind had been cleared of everything except _Kya, Kya, Kya_. The older girl started removing Lin's wrist wrappings, slowly at first, savoring the closeness. Lin's abandoned hand moved without warning, dripping wet from the water, it trailed up Kya's thigh, over the bone of her hip, and up to her waist. Kya's breath hitched, as she sped up suddenly, removing the rest of the wrappings and discarded them on the side of the pool.

Lin didn't remove her hand.

Instead, she stepped closer, lowering her wet hand from Kya's waist, letting the beads of water drip down over the front of her stomach, before rounding the back of her thigh and pulling.

Kya found herself suddenly pressed against Lin Beifong's hard, muscular body as Lin hitched Kya's thigh up over her hip. Lin couldn't help it. The pull was too strong, the heat enveloped her, she needed _water_ . Lin’s hand squeezed Kya's thigh and ground her hips down around Kya's other leg. A moan slipped out. Lin wasn't sure whose moan it was. _Kya_.

Kya's hand came up to meet Lin's, which was almost completely under her cropped shirt. She sighed heavily as she guided her hand up, so that Lin's thumb brushed gently over her hard nipple. Lin's eyes looked almost black from desire, grounding again onto Kya's submerged thighs. The water lapped at both of their lower backs.

Lin squeezed both hands, and Kya threw her head back, a noise escaping her lips. A noise that Lin very much wanted to make her reproduce over and over and over again.

Lin dropped her lips to Kya's exposed neck, her left hand sliding up her thigh from her knee to her ass, and gave another squeeze, pushing her fingernails into soft flesh, secretly hoping to leave a mark. Kya's long leg hooked around Lin's back, keeping her flush against her. She moaned again when Lin's teeth found her collarbone. Lin grasped the wall that they were pushed up against, a delicious moan slipped past her tongue, and a portion of the wall cracked and crumbled slightly under her touch. _Ugh_.

Lin's heart skipped a beat when Kya's hands grabbed suddenly at her hips, and in one fluid motion, spun them around, pressing the cool rock against her back. Kya stared for a moment at her, looking from her eyes, dark with desire, down slowly to her very toned abdomen, defined by the beads of water stuck to her skin, and back up to her lips. Lin felt her body cover with goosebumps. Kya's hand came up out of the pool, dripping with salt water, under Lin's chin, running her thumb over her lips. _Fuck_. Lin could hear her heart beat thundering in her chest, they were frozen.

Their breaths mingled between them, both women staring unashamedly at the others' lips. _Kya, fuck_.

Breath.

Kya's hands moved first, traveling down over Lin's body, around her breasts, thumbs grazing over her abdomen, before reaching down into the water and pulling up both of her legs to wrap around her hips. The motion was fast, and Lin gasped at the sensation of being completely under Kya's control. Kya's lips came and caught Lin's mid gasp and Lin's mind whited out.

She moaned disgracefully into Kya's mouth, and felt teeth pulling at her bottom lip. The sensation surrounded her, engulfed her, the heat no longer coming from the summer sun. _Kya_. She captured Kya's lips again, thrusting her hands up into her hair, and savoring the feeling of Kya pressing her further into the smooth rock edge of the pool. Hard muscled wrapped around soft hips and thighs as Lin ground down, desperate for friction. She felt Kya smile into the kiss. Tongue danced over Lin's bottom lip and she gasped again, providing access. Her eyes fluttered shut all on their own when she felt the soft tip of her tongue against her own. Lin did not fight her for dominance; relishing in the feeling of Kya's commanding body flush against her own.

Lin's hands wandered down, finding the loose hem of Kya's shirt again, and hesitantly thumbing the base.

Impatiently, Kya broke their kiss, looking deep into her eyes, grabbed Lin’s hands and slid them up to cover her breasts, before stealing another kiss from Lin's mouth.

The noise that escaped Lin’s throat was terribly similar to a whimper.

Lin gave an experimental squeeze and Kya moaned right into her mouth. _“Lin”_.

_Fuck_ that sounded good.

Kya's nipples were hard, Lin brushed them both with her thumbs and felt Kya's breath hitch. Their lips were just barely touching now, breaths shared between them, sensitive parts demanding attention.

Lin gasped again when Kya commanded the water with her hands, lifting Lin out of the water and depositing her on the rocky edge. Kya pushed herself between Lin’s knees and her hand found the back of Lin’s neck and caught her lips again, desperately. Lin felt another whimper escape from the depths of her chest. Kya’s hand slipped from the back of Lin’s neck, and snaked around to her chest. Stopping momentarialy to take in the effect that the woman was having on her. Lin’s breaths were coming fast and shallow. She tilted her head back, exposing her neck, leaving herself utterly vulnerable to Kya. 

Kya grinned as she stepped out of the pool, placing her knee on the outside of Lin’s hips, and pulling herself gracefully out of the water to hover over Lin.

“Kya… please..”

Desperation once again dripping from her lips. She needed more. She needed water. She needed _Kya_.

“What do you want, love? I’ll give you anything, just ask.” Her voice was like music, sirenic, filling Lin’s head with terribly dirty thoughts. 

“I- I want…” Lin’s hand swiped slowly along the rocky floor of the cave. Her touch smoothed the stone, as if it were exposed to one thousand years of wind and salt and sea. And slowly she lowered herself back onto it, and Kya followed. Perfect parallels. Emerald eyes dark with lust met equally stormy blue ones. _You_.

Kya smiled and pulled herself completely out of the water, lips found Lin’s neck, the dip in her collarbone, the flesh of her exposed shoulder. She sighed, arching her back into the water bender above her, whose long fingers were making quick work of her shirt and wrappings, exposing Lin’s breasts. Kya took a firm nipple into her mouth, running over the small bumps with a flattened tongue. The gasps that came from Lin were terrifyingly beautiful. Lin found herself grasping at anything that would ground her. _Kya_. Her hair was soft and thick as it threaded itself through Lin’s fingers.

“I’ve waited so long.” Kya’s voice was steady, soft, true. Lin almost missed the confession over the pounding of her own heartbeat.

“For what?” she managed to breathe out. 

Kya’s fingers dug into the soft flesh of Lin’s hips and the younger woman bucked forward in her hands. Kya’s lips found her chest again as she slipped lower and lower down Lin’s exposed torso. Lin could feel her cheeks heating up, her body was on fire, she could feel every featherlight touch of Kya’s hair on her abdomen as the waterbender’s fingers pulled at the wet waistband of her shorts. 

“For you, Lin.”

Her desperation mounted as she seized, back arching, head thrown back, mouth agape, “Fuck, Kya.”

  
  


Lin sat up, soaking wet, but not from the salt water of the pool. Her breath was ragged, her cheeks warm, and the space between her legs, uncomfortably wet. _Fuck_ . She laid back down and rolled onto her side. _Tenzin_. Her hands shot up and covered her mouth. But Tenzin didn't stir. He was a notoriously heavy sleeper. She turned away. 

Lin’s fingers danced over her own lips as she exhaled in relief. The heartbeat between her legs demanded her attention and she groaned, slowly fingering the edge of the sleep shorts she wore. Her fingernails danced over her skin, dipping lower against the nagging in her brain. _Soft whispered nothings, piercing eyes, warm thighs. Heat._ Lin chewed on her lower lip and let her eyelids flutter closed. Thin tendrils of her black hair stuck to her cheek, a bead of sweat ran down the back of her neck. The soft snore of her boyfriend sleeping soundly beside her brought shame and guilt flooding back into her heart. She turned her head to stare at the wall opposite the bed. The deep breaths she took had meant to soothe her aching and sweaty body, but the thin fabric of her shirt grazed over her already sensitive nipples and the images flooded back without her consent. _Hands on thighs, fingers threaded through hair, soft lips, full breasts… Kya_

She let out a soft groan when her fingers dipped low beneath her sleep shorts. Her eyes fluttered shut as Lin shamelessly grasped at the fleeting images of the dream. _Fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> Love these two. They make me happy. I want them to be happy. I want YOU to be happy! Let me know if you enjoyed this thing I wrote :)


End file.
